Daydreams
by Lexii-chan
Summary: Everyone daydreams. What dose the hero of heros daydream about? READ TO FIND OUT! Pairings: Kevin/Gwen Ben/Julie READ AND REVIEW! One-shot for Second daughter of Eve


Hi peoples! It's moi! Lol. One of the few French words I know. XD Well, anyway, this is a one-shot for **Second daughter of Eve**! She wanted a one-shot about... well, your gonna find out! Please read and review once done!

**Disclaimer:**I-I... Okay, ONE your ALL evil for making me say this but... TT.TT I **DO NOT** own Ben 10 in ANY shape way or form.

**Daydreams**

**by: Cute in Purple**

_"Oh all mighty, Ben!" J.T. cried on his knees. "Please spare us! You are **way** to cool!" _

_"Well, I **am** cool..." Ben said coolly smirking on his thrown. Surrounding him was a HUGE game room filled with all the games you could imagine, on every T.V. screen you can imagine! While Ben was sitting in his thrown with a crown placed lopsided on his head he stared down at Crash and J.T. on their hands and knees bowing to him. Ben sighed._

_"You still must be punished..." Ben muttered standing up, his cape falling to the ground. "No one must speak of **my**queen that way." Ben looked at his fingers with fake interest, waiting for their response._

_"Really?! We get to get beat up by **you**?!" Cash yelled excitingly standing up. "Hit me with all you got!" Cash spread his arms wide, J.T. folloing Cash's example. Ben smiled, it was good to be king. He raised his arm, parallel to his body and slammed it down, to reveal stinkfly. He flew up into the air and dove down toward them._

_"Take this!!" He punched J.T. in the face causing him to fall on his behind. Then he hit his tail against Cash's face also causing him to fall on his behind. "And that!" Once they were on their bottoms, he wrapped up the long red carpet they were on and wrapped it around the two then picked it up with ease. _

_"Hope you enjoy your flight." stinkfly then threw J.T. and Cash, wrapped in the carpet, threw one of the many windows in the room shattering it. Then, it suddenly fixed it self, like magic. Ben turned around to see his cousin in the dorkiest outfits he's **ever** seen. She then bowed to him._

_"Oh great King of awesomeness!" Gwen groveled fidgeting with her thick black glasses. "The jester has come to entertain you!" Ben smiled._

_"Let him in." Gwen nodded wobbling to the door in her nerdy bulky cloths. She opened it and walked out, only to have Kevin appear a few seconds latter. Wearing jester clothes, with one of those silly hats that always made people laugh. Ben chuckled as Kevin tried to bow only to flip and fall on his butt._

_"Oh the great King of coolness who is way cooler then I, I'm sorry for my usually dorky action." Kevin proclaimed standing up with a ukulele and starting strumming._

_"**Oh Ben's the coolest the great and best!**_

_**He's better then the rest!**_

_**He's smart and cool!**_

_**And he makes all the rules!**_

_**For who could ask for a better King!**_

_**He's always got the coolest rings!**" Kevin sang. _

_Ben was laughing at full force while Kevin continued his act acting like some idiot. Just when Kevin was about to eat some hot sauce, Gwen wobbled back into the room._

_"King of the awesomeness!" Gwen called._

_"Yes." Ben replied._

_"Your queen is hear to see you." Gwen told. A huge grin broke out on Ben's face. _

_"Let her in, and take this fool away." Gwen nodded leaving with the court jester, Kevin. As the left, the door opened._

_"Ben?" It was Julie. She was looking as beautiful as ever wearing a long flowing green dress with black laces and a white corset. "I don't want to bother you..." Julie said nervously. "I can go if you want."_

_"No!" Ben yelled running over to the door, his cape sagging behind him. He stopped infront of Julie, and suddenly, he relized that he was magically a head taller then her. He was usually only an inch taller. Ben took Julie head causing her face to turn red looking down. Ben suddenly had **a lot **more courage then usual and grabbed her chin with his free hand to have her look up at him. _

_"You know, your really pretty, Julie." Ben stated. Julie smiled._

_"Thanks, your not that bad yourself." Julie commented. Ben then noticed that their faces were getting closer and closer to each other. Closer. Closer. Closer-_

"Do you think he's okay?" Gwen asked reaching over the table and started tapping Ben on the shoulde. "Dweeb! Earth to dweeb! Did you find your brain or something?" Kevin just put his arm around Gwen stopping her attempts. It wasn't working to well anyway, he was still in his trance like state.

"He's not coming back to Earth for a while now." Kevin smirked. Gwen sighed.

"Your right Kevin, do you think we should be worried?" Kevin just shrugged.

"No clue." Kevin muttered, then out of no where Ben started giggling (yes **giggling**) and wore a huge smile on his lips. His friends just looked at him. Julie, who was sitting right next to Ben on their side of the both, scooted over a little.

"O-kay. I'm kinda scared now." Julie joked. Gwen nodded.

"I'm with Julie." Gwen agreed.

"So, you'll switch seats with me?" Julie asked. Gwen just laughed.

"I'm fine here." Gwen giggled leaning against Kevin's shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her waist, smirking. Julie just sighed grabbing her smoothie and started to drink it. Then Ben started laughing loudly, the gang stared at Ben.

"O-kay. WHAT is he daydreaming about?!" Gwen asked. Julie just shrugged her shoulders.

"I have NO clue." Julie sighed slowly scooting away from her crush.

--

Okay! It's not the BEST thing ever written and I'm afraid if I made this longer than it won't be a one-shot anymore! Well, **Second daugheter of Eve** I hope you like this! I know you wanted a daydream of only Ben beating up J.T. and Cash but I don't think that he would only day dream of that.

-Alexa


End file.
